Crazy Assassins
by Teri Baumer
Summary: OC Dani just joined Critica. Sena,Omi,and Dani are great friends. They're doing research on Kowa Academy. What happens when Dani's past is revealed? What happens when those Americans come to capture her? All fun and games and some OmiXDani Loving. RR!
1. Jump Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or anything but I do enjoy it.

**Being re-posted under Venus Chick 2… not that anyone reviewed it under Yayoi Sakuma**

The gist: This story is connected with the OVA of the show. I've added another character, an American southern girl. Of course she has issues too which is why she was sought out to be in Weiss. It's mainly a humor/action fic but there will be some romance. I hope you enjoy this and yeah…

Warning: Foul language and crude humor and some random retarded jokes. It's all fun.

_**America**_

Looking down at the abandoned lab, she allowed the tears of her past trickle down her face. After all this time it still haunted her. The tubes, the intelligence that was downloaded into her brain, the fact that her parents only had her to make her into an experiment. It all still hurt her so badly. All that was left now was rubble. Her doing when she escaped their grasp. It had taken years of planning but it had worked. Many had died and anyone after that day who opposed her would suffer her wrath. Many died but she had shut off all of her emotions. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be normal and to have been raised in a loving family. No matter what happened now she would change her ways.

Days before a Japanese woman had approached her and had asked to join a group of assassins called Weiss. When she had translated it, it had come out as _white hunter._ She had accepted since she knew that her "parents" were still trying to track her down. The only reason they were was to get the secret data out from her mind. If she fled the country she would be able to live more peacefully. She _needed _to live normally for once. That's why when she had turned away from her memories she had a smile on her face. No way would she ever have _them _controlling her again.

_**Japan**_

Sitting downstairs in the basement of the flower shop, the men of Weiss sat obediently, waiting for Manx to explain the meaning of this meeting.

"C'mon Manx, spill it. I need to know what the deal is fast. I have a smoking date later this evening with a sexy bookstore keeper." Yohji said as he took off his shades to look Manx in the eyes.

"Yeah Manx Aya and I have a double date with Sakura and my babe."

"Ken why don't you just say Aya?" Omi asked totally bored with their bitching.

"It's cuz it sounds wrong. A date with Aya and Aya. Man it makes it sound like I'm dating Aya! That's gross. I'm not into the homosexuality scene."

"C'mon, you must've had a little bit of an attraction to Aya if you're going after his sister." Yohji said with a wicked gleam in his jade green eyes.

"Hey Yohji how about you shove it up your tight ass." Ken said with a wave of his middle finger.

"I'd love to take up your offer sugar, but I don't feel like ass fucking tonight."

"How about you all shut the fuck up!" Omi yelled out with irritation.

"Okay guys let me get to what I mean to tell you. We have a new member joining Weiss. She's 18 and an American. Her code name is Otaku and she's a specialist in hand to hand combat, and she's a certified Ninja. She also is a master of many Japanese swords and is a very impressive apothecary. She should be arriving tomorrow morning. You can now go." Manx said as she too left the room. The only one who remained was Omi.

Turning on the computer Omi sat down and watched as his desktop loaded. "Guess it's just us tonight." He said sadly.

The next day the guys gathered downstairs while Aya and Sakura managed the store. Apparently during their lunch break, the new member had joined moved her stuff into the upstairs loft where Omi stayed with the elderly woman who owned the shop.

Manx was standing in front of them, ready for them to meet their new member. "You guys ready?" she asked as she opened her cell. They all watched Manx as she called someone and heard her say, "They're ready."

Moments later they heard a clicking noise from behind them. They knew someone was descending the winding stairs.

"So these are the men that I'm supposed to work with? They all look like a bunch of chumps to me." The women said as she walked around the couch to stand next to Manx.

Everyone was silent as they took in the girl's appearance. She was slim and tall, with honey brown hair that went midway down her back. She had bright hazel eyes that seemed to gleam with something forbidden. She wore red T-shirt that had a low cut V-neck and a pair of worn out jeans covered in fading patches. She wore a pair of sneakers with holes in them and some crazy shoelaces with blue mean bears on them. They watched as she measured each one of them up. She seemed to sneer at every one of them except Omi. Perhaps it was because of the age, but it still made them wonder.

"Well I guess I can work with these guys. Just as long as they have a good sense of humor." She said with sly grin crossing her face.

"I think they do and I don't think you have to worry." Manx said as she stepped back, allowing the women to introduce herself.

Nodding in understanding, the women stepped up with a smile on her face. " Okay it's nice to meet you all. I'm Dani Smith and I'm 18. I am an American and I love jokes and anime and fighting. I can't do anything lady like and I cuss like a mother fucking redneck without racist references. I'm crazy and I love anime conventions." She watched with pleasure as they all gaped at her with surprise. Seemed that her bitchy cold act worked out pretty well. "So do you mind if you tell me who the fuck you guys are?"

Coughing, Aya spoke first, still stunned at her bluntness. "I'm Aya Fujimiya. I'm 24. I don't like much and I dislike conversations."

"I'm Yohji Kudo and I'm 23 and I like sex, wine, and women. You seem pretty attractive, how about you and me get together later tonight and have a little fun?"

Tilting her head she gave him a smile as she walked over to him. She signaled for him to come towards her with her index finger. She smiled again and leaned forwards as he out stretched his hands towards her rear. She then pulled out a huge sheet of paper with a naked women on it. You could hear her yelling "Naruto's special centerfold attack!" And since Yohji was preoccupied with the picture, Dani took advantage and kicked him in his nuts. "In your dreams cunt nugget. I'll never do anything sexual with you!" Then turning back to the others she gave them a smile. "So what about the rest of you guys?"

"I'm Ken Hidaka, I'm 21 and I like soccer and stuff."

"I'm Omi and I'm 18 and I like my computer and the net."

"C'mon you guys, why does it sound like a grade school introduction? It's so sad and god it's making me freaking… I dunno… weird. Ugh you guys are such losers." Dani said as she headed for the stairs she turned to Manx and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but I think I'd like to rest in my room. This is just crazy."

"So you guys need to become friends and you need to work together. I'm leaving so you guys better get along. Yohji no more hitting on her, it's just gross."

"Hell this is going to be very interesting." Omi said with a soft smile touching his lips. _Very interesting. _

A/N: How did you like that? Well it's okay, please review and give me any idea's and opinions. I've got other writing under the pen name _Teri Baumer _and you can contact me through email you can IM me at_ FYAnimeJunkie618, or YSAnimeJunkieTB _. There so yeah please review and enjoy. Love ya guys.

Yayoi Sakuma


	2. FartLoad

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruz so yeah. I own Dani and all her spazzticness. Well enjoy.

Warning: Language…

After a few weeks, the guys started to get used to Dani's presence and slowly had become to enjoy her strange humor. They were all joking around when Manx called them down to the basement for a meeting. It was probably another mission or something stupid like that.

In the basement of the flower shop the Weiss sat quietly when they saw Manx enter the room.

"Manx what's the dealio man!" Dani asked with a Jamaican accent. (_can you imagine a Japanese person speaking w/ a Jamaican accent?)_

"Yeah Manx, were just about to open the shop." A tired Omi said.

"You'd know already if you would keep your damned mouths shut for a second. Now down to business. Listen to what Persia has to say." Manx said as she dimmed the lights.

"Men of Weiss…" Persia began until he heard Dani's objection.

"What the fuck! I'm not a man, I don't have a fucking dick. Damn, what are you going to do? Cut off my boobs, mold them into a dick and sew it onto my pussy? Huh!"

Clearing his throat Persia began again. "Men and _Women _of Weiss, another person will be joining Weiss. Actually two have been working for us undercover. Our agent Rex has been monitoring their progress. Anyway, since the death of Kyo, one of the undercover Weiss members, the other young man will be transferred over to you guys. His name is Sena Izumi, age 16." Sadly Persia was interrupted once again, delaying him from telling them about their mission.

"Hiya! I'm Sena Izumi!" A young boy said.

"Holy shit!" Everyone said in unison, surprised at his entrance.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Yohji asked, still in shock from the boy's entrance.

"I dunno… Your ass!" Sena said with a wicked grin.

Laughing hard, Dani walked over to Sena and gave him a high five before placing a sympathetic hand upon Yohji's shoulder. "Gosh Sena, coming out of Yohji's ass like that! Damn you ripped him another ass hole!" Dani said as she clutched her stomach from her laughter at her own joke.

"You were just thinking of an excuse to look at my sexy buff ass." Yohji said.

Moving her hand away from Yohji's shoulder she moved it down and gave his ass a nice squeeze. "Yeah, uh huh. Oh baybee! Newly ripped ass holes turn me on. Damn and you call your ass buff? It's all squishy like pumpkin innards, not hard and buff like Arnold Swartzenneger." Dani said as she wiped Yohji's ass essence on his back. When she looked around the room she saw everyone looking at her with disbelief.

"Are all American girls so… outgoing!" Aya asked.

"Uh, Naw ya'll! I'm just uber-special." Dani said with a wink wink.

"Enough! Persia still has more to say!" Manx yelled, her eyes sprouting flames.

"Uh yeah, anyway, the school Kowa Academy is hiding a deep dark secret. Dani, Sena, and Omi will go undercover as students while Yohji, Aya, and Ken are going as teachers. Hunter's of the night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrows." Persia said before signing off.

"Looks like you'll be submitting to Yohji now." Omi said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Omi. You will be too! He'll probably have you ass raped by a large beefy inmate!" Dani said with an evil grin.

"You sure that's not you making the order?" Omi asked.

"Uh, I'm 40 sure." Dani said with yet another wink wink. "I'd rather do it myself."

"You guys make me sick." Aya and Ken said at the same time.

"Really! I make you sick? Aw, but I betcha those fan girls outside will make you sicker. Better not screw any of them or your girlfriends will get pissed."

Later that day, Omi, Sena and Dani went out to lunch. While they were waiting for their food, Dani thought about their mission. " So what jobs will Aya, Yohji and Ken do?" Dani asked with curiosity.

"Well Aya's a history teacher, Ken's a physical education teacher, and Yohji is the art teacher. Omi said as a smile crossed his handsome face. " Though he was offered another position first before the art teacher one."

"What was it? The Janitor!"

"Yeah, actually it was. We wanted to see if he'd actually accept the job." Omi said with a light laugh.

"Did he accept?"

"He did."

"LOOOOOSER!" Sena and Dani uttered out like a cow in heat.

When the waiter came over, Omi's eyes bulged out like a Pug. " Dude he looks like Farfarello, an old enemy connected with Eszett." Omi said when the guy left.

"Sounds like Fart Load. Guess he ate too many beans. " Dani said before diving into her leafy greens.

When the guy came back to get their dishes, Dani turned to the guy and raised her hands up high. "I think we'll be regulars here. Those greens were so yummy that it makes me wanna cosplay as Momiji. So I think I should re-name you. You shall forever be FARTLOAD!"

Omi and Sena slowly turned to look at her and slowly but loudly shouted. " Oh my fucking god!"

"Jeez ya'll, you know there are those Christians bout here." Dani said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Uh oops?" Sena said, unsure if he should feel bad.

"Let's leave now.' Omi said as he tossed some Yen on the table.

"Okie! Bye Fartload." Dani said as she bounced off.

Back at the shop, Dani escaped downstairs to prepare her weapons. When the guys came downstairs they saw Dani sharpening her Shuriken's.

"What's that green serum on the table?" Sena asked as she plopped himself beside her.

"It's poison. I put it on the tips of my weapons. It kills the enemy within 10 minutes of entering the blood stream. Though I do have an antidote just incase of a mishap." Then turning to look at Yohji, she gave him a warning wink wink.

"Hey what's up with that bull shit? Are you thinking about killing me?" Yohji asked.

"No way, I just though we could practice. It's not like I'm out to get you. Don't be paranoid." Dani said as she got up.

When she left the room, Yohji turned to the other's with a long look across his face. " So who here thinks that Dani's out to get Yohji?" Ken asked.

"I do!" Sena said with a gleeful smile.

"I second that." Omi said from across the room from his computer.

"This sucks ass." Yohji said as he buried his head in his arms.

"Don't worry Yohji, we're just messing with you." Aya said.

"Don't worry be happy!" Sena said as he ran up the stairs after Dani.

"Yeah what ever. Let's just finish up work so I can drown myself in booze." Yohji said in a barely audible mumble.

At the end of the day when the shop closed, Manx pulled Dani aside.

"What's up Manxie-poo?" Dani asked with a semi-innocent smile.

"Don't call the that. Anyway, I'm here to give you your school uniform. Classes begin tomorrow." Manx said with a sigh.

Holding up the uniform, Dani looked with confusion at the conservative style of it. "Manx, I thought these type of uniforms were supposed to be skimpy, not confining."

"No, you're going to an _Academy _where things are more strict. It's to ensure that you feminine curves don't distract the boys."

"Fucking hormonal men."

"Watch you language. You are to act like a 16 year old."

"But I cuss in English. How smart can they be?" Dani asked totally forgetting that she was in Japan.

"We're Asian." Manx said with an eye roll.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Now go try it on so I'll know if I got you the right size."

When Dani came out from the bathroom, she saw Manx's eyes widen in shock.

"I thought this was supposed to be conservative." Dani said as she tried to breathe.

"Uh I guess I forgot that you American women have bit tits." Manx said, totally shocked at how tight it was.

Stumbling to the counter, Dani braced both arms out to support her as she began to gasp. " I can't breath."

When the guys came up, the sight that greeted them was of Dani, leaning against the counter, hyperventilating as her very tight uniform clung tightly to her large breasts. Her labored breaths made them heave up and down making them seem larger as they bounced with no graceful movement.

"Uh sorry, we need to go back down to the bathroom." Omi said as she dashed back down the stairs, the other's in tow.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Dani said on a moan.

Right when she passed out, Yohji appeared, a smile spreading across his face. " Guess it's my turn to help her." He said as he stretched out his hands and cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly Omi appeared behind Yohji and jumped on his back. "What do you mean your turn!"

When Manx bent down to un-button Dani's dress to help her breath, the other's came back up to see what the racket was about. Cept they saw Dani sitting up, her boobs revealed with flying pink elephants on her bra. They saw her glare at them before speaking.

"God damn it all! Ya'll owe me 500 yen! Everyone cept Omi."

"Why?" Yoji asked, looking Dani in the boobs.

"It's cuz I don't give freebies."

"Why does Omi get a freebie?" Sean asked as he struggled to keep his gaze on her face and not her boobs. Sadly his attempt failed and he was entranced with her breasts.

"It's because he's the cutest of you all."

"Enough! Sena and Omi begin school tomorrow as cousins. Dani starts next week. We need to get her uniform custom fitted for her."

Looking up at Manx, Dani said, "This better not be deducted from my pay."

"It won't."

"Wh6y does she need a special uniform?" Sena asked stupidly.

"It's because she's an American and is almost a D-cup."

"Manx, if you don't mind, could you please shut the fuck up." Dani said as she looked down at her flying elephants.

Laughing, Sena turned to Yohji and smiled. " Now you can buy her sexy bras."

"I'll need to. Those elephants are retarded."

"Well they make me happy. Plus there isn't much of a selection in Japan."

D"Maybe we should spring for a breast reduction." Ken suggested.

"Dude keep your junk in you trunk booger butt." Dani said as she covered her boobs with her hands.

"Well I like them the way they are." Omi said.

"Me too!" Sena said.

"They need to be larger." Yohji said as she stared at them.

Everyone in the room turned their head and stared at Yohji in horror.

"Dude if they got any larger she'd fall down from the weight. She'd be Shi from Puni Puni Poemy!" Omi said with irritation.

"I need to sleep. Bye." Dani said as she waddled off to her room.

"Damn you all." Omi said before leaving the shop.

"Let's go, Cya later Manx." Aya said before leaving with ken, Sena and Yohji.

A/N: Well how did you enjoy this? Was it funny? Well my friend Teddy Bomber 005 (who has a CCS fic) is helping me write this one. It's made for her. She's helping me with the humor. We've decided to make it into a humorous story in which we put Yohji down. He's such a womanizer in the show so we're working on some more humor. Well enjoy this. Love you all.

Yayoi Sakuma

Kawaii!


	3. Salt Bananza

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez so yeah shove it…

Warning: Language and very **_crude _**humor.

So the first week at Kowa Academy was going fine. She was in all the same classes as Sena and Omi, and enjoyed goofing off during Yohji and Aya's class. It was fun except the day that she got progress reports, Manx wasn't too pleased with it.

"What is the meaning of this? You're a genius and yet you practically failed all your classes! And what's this I hear about you doing Sena's homework while he can dawdle during class?"

"Well, I don't want to out class those other dumb asses so I don't do it. It's boring and I don't like to do my own work. So what's for dinner?"

"Dani, don't change the subject. You are supposed to be a responsible student."

"Responsible… responsible… responsible…? You mean like R-E-S-P-E-C-T?"

"Quit with the bullshit woman, I'm sick and tired of you bugging me. Now you will tell me right now that you will do your work."

Obviously in her own universe, Manx watched as Dani stared at her. "Bug…bug…bug…? What kind of bug?" Dani said before making her finger's look like antennae as she put them on the side of her head. "Hey Manx did you mean this kind of bug?" then with a wiggle of her fingers she made it look like she was a bug.

"No dumb ass, why don't you listen to me for once?"

"Cuz I don't' feel like it. I also have a compulsive disorder." Dani said matter of factly.

Sighing, Manx walked out of the flower shop, leaving Dani to her own devices. Those devices ended up being her interesting sense of humor. She and Sena were joking around while Omi was doing research on his computer. "Hey Omi I got a SAT question for you!"

"Shoot."

"Okay, what is P.Diddy's eggnog to Elton John saying…?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Omi asked.

"It's Elton John saying, "I hope that's eggnog."" Sena said before falling off the couch with laughter.

"Where do you get this strange stuff from?"

"Conan O'Brien. He's crazy and everyone loves his humor back in the states."

"The stuff in the states are just too much for me to comprehend." Omi said as he turned back towards his computer.

"I don't think so buster, you're not getting away that easily." Suddenly Dani jumped Omi and dragged him upstairs with her, calling for Sena to come along. "Don't think that you can hide behind your computer. You, me, and Sena are going to that restaurant where Fartload works."

"What's wrong with you? Normal girls don't do shit like this." Omi said as she tried to struggle free.

"I have a compulsive disorder." Dani said as she tackled him once more.

When they arrived, they sat themselves down and ordered their beverages. It was only the second time coming to this restaurant so they had to take the time to explore the menu. When the waiter, who sadly happened to be Fartload, came to take their order's, they all did so politely, well everyone except Dani. "What's up Fartload? I want to order the tossed greens with the house vinaigrette. I'd also like an order of mashed potatoes and some more Mountain Dew."

"Is that all miss?" The waiter asked.

"For now Fartload."

When the food arrived, Omi and Sena dove into their food, while Dani sat staring at her food. She cautiously took a bite of her potatoes, then her salad. She frowned as she looked around the table for a salt shaker. "Where's the salt?"

Clueless, Omi and Sena just shrugged as they continued to eat. Dani looked around the full restaurant for the waiter. She needed some fucking salt for her food. "Where's the waiter, I need some salt."

When one came, they informed her that they had run out of salt and that their shipment wouldn't come in until later the next day. Standing up, Dani stared at the waiter with flames coming out of her ears. "What kind of restaurant runs out of salt. I'm not satisfied with my food. I need some fucking salt for my fucking mashed potatoes and fucking salad! I'm paying 500 fucking yen for this meal and now I can't enjoy it because of your fucking ignorant asses!"

Before she could go on, Omi handed over 2000 yen as he and Sena pulled Dani away from the table and out of the restaurant. "What the fuck was that about? You made a huge scene over salt. _Salt! _ Of all things it was over a stupid seasoning. What's your problem?" Omi asked as she stared at Dani. "What is WRONG with you?" he asked as she stared dagger's into Dani.

"I have a compulsive disorder." She said nonchalantly. "I have no problem but what about you OMI? I just needed some salt and that stupid restaurant is so incompetent that they didn't supply enough for their customers. I mean I fucking _love _salt and I must use it for everything. I even use it for my fucking birth control Omi, so ya wonder why I wanted some salt." Dani explained with thick sarcasm before she stalked off down the street, back to the flower shop.

The next day at school, Dani actually for once turned in her homework, and kept her mind on her work. It was something that Yohji couldn't believe, and as she sketched out a very vivid picture of Inuyasha and Kenshin killing a rabid mongoose, well he was still concerned considering that fact that she hadn't tried to make his life a living hell. So was it any surprise that he bent down to make a comment on her picture? No it wasn't, but just as he was about to complement her picture, the back of her fist came flying and hit him smack in between his eyes.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

Spinning around on her stool, Dani pretended to be mortified about hitting Yohji, when in truth she had known that he was behind her. She could smell his _odor _and felt his breath on the back of her neck. So she decided to smack him, but it totally didn't seem that way as she knelt on the floor beside him, making what she hoped to be sympathetic cooing noises. "Mr. Kudo, I am _so _sorry for hitting you. I felt something tickling my neck and so I brought my hand up to rub it. I had no idea that you were behind me." Then making it seem that she truly meant it, she sniffled and bowed her head as if she were about to cry.

He fell for it…

"Danielle…"

"It's Dani." Dani said, correcting his error. No one _ever _called her by her birth name.

"Sorry, _Dani,_ I'm sorry for sneaking up. You don't need to feel bad, it was just an honest accident, right?" he asked as she looked into her eyes, which had changed from hazel to a shocking indigo.

"Yes sir, I'm truly sorry. I also have a compulsive disorder Mr. Kudo." And before she could apologize anymore, Sena ruined the mood by snorting and falling off his seat. Boy was she going to kill him when she got to the shop.

When class had been dismissed, and it was lunchtime, Dani met up with Omi and Sena and they decided to go to the library and research the history of the school. They needed to know more about the motives of Eszett. With no food in their stomachs, and no information, the group headed off to class and tried to act like _normal _people.

When they all got to the flower shop, Dani and Sena headed down to the basement to do homework. Except the only one doing their own work was Omi. Dani was sprawled across the couch doing all of Sena's work while Sena stared at the TV it was a wonder why the kid ever did any work.

"Okay Omi I got some more SAT questions." Dani said.

"What are they?" Omi asked wearily.

"What's the summer fruit you eat before you go swimming?"

"Watermelon?"

"Wrong. It's persimmon it's for swimming." (Season of summer (kaki) persimmon (kaki) Dani said with a smile.

"Oh I see, okay quiz me more." Omi said now interested.

"Okay now who's always banging up cars?" Dani asked.

"Yohji?"

"Nope, wrong again. It's the dentist." (Dentist (haisha) scrapped car (Haisha)

"Wow." Omi said now confused and miffed.

"Dude you're so lame. These are so freaking easy." Sena said.

"Okay then how about you try to answer some of them." Omi said.

"Okay, Dani hit me."

"What kind of bird doesn't get along with the police?"

"A rook."

"Ding ding ding!"

"It's a coincidence!" Omi said.

"Okay who built Osaka castle?" Dani asked.

"The mason."

"Ding ding ding!"

"Another coincidence!" Omi said.

"Okay Nihongo (Japanese) is Japanese. Then what is Eigo (English)?"

"Still Japanese."

"Right. Omi you see Sena just seems to have more creative brain cells than you do."

"One more Dani." Sena said.

"Okay, there are pumpkins, eggplants, and tomatoes on a truck. When it hits a sharp turn, what fell off?"

"Speed."

"THE WINNER TONIGHT HAPPENS TO BE SENA!" Dani said as she pulled out an American sparkler.

"Shut up!" Omi said as he headed up stairs.

"I'll go after him." Dani said as she hopped up and tossed Sena the still lit sparkler.

"Don't feel bad Omi those are just questions we got off an anime."

"But if you think about it they were to get your brain moving." He said on a sigh.

"Don't worry." She said as she sat down beside him. She looked up and stared at the star lit sky. A sudden wave of nausea hit her when a flurry of images flew by her. Images of tubes and doctors, needles with liquids of many bright colors.

"Hey you okay?" Omi asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said as she got up and ran to the toilet. She relieved herself and when she opened the door Omi was waiting for her. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess, I just feel sick." She said.

"Well feel better." She said as she went upstairs to her room. She pulled out her laptop and typed in her email. She saw that there was one from her long time friend, Radical. He was an artist, short and girly looking though he was a guy. She read what he said.

To: NinjaAssain005 AT 

**_From: _**RadicalYaoiOtaku AT Sup?

_**Sup my home dawg? Nothing here in America cept some shit about some medical research company. They apparently lost their test subject and now are in big trouble. It made me think of you. Is it possible that it could be you? Well be careful. I heard you're in school! Haha, you nut monkey! Well good luck. I'll be coming up to Tokyo later on this year. Let's hang out. IM me later. **_

_**LYL,**_

_**Radical **_

_**p.s. how's that compulsive disorder of you're going on?**_

She signed onto AIM and was immediately IM'd by her friend.

**RADICALOTAKU: Sup?**

_**ConWhore4Life: Nothing much.**_

**RADICALOTAKU: Did you get my email?**

_**ConWhore4Life: Yeah I did. Thanks for the info. It's helpful. **_

**RADICALOTAKU: No prob just watch your back. **

ConWhore4Life: Can't wait for you to visit. You gotta meet Sena! He's a trip! Oh and I drew this cool picture in art of Inuyasha and Kenshin killing a rabid mongoose! 

_**RADICALOTAKU: Woot Woot for Kenshin and Inuyasha! Die Mongoose! Cool, I'll be down during your summer break. I've got to go an art deadline.**_

**RadicalOtaku is away now**

Sighing, Dani smiled, glad that her friend had IM'd her. Suddenly someone else IM'd her.

**CROSSBOWASSAIN: Sup?**

ConWhore4Life: Who is this? 

**CROSSBOWASSAIN: Omi.**

ConWhore4Life: Oh hey… 

**CROSSBOWASSAIN: You sure you're okay?**

**_ConWhore4Life: Yeah I am, just some bad flashbacks. I guess memories from my past.  
_CROSSBOWASSAIN: Oh well as long as you're okay.**

_**ConWhore4Life: Well yeah thanks for being concerned.**_

**CROSSBOWASSAIN: No biggie. I've got a secret that I want to tell you. **

ConWhore4Life: What is it? 

_**A/N: Now how do you like that! Love you Danielle. I know we didn't work on this together but at least I've got it done. Yes don't deny that you're a ConWhore! I mean it's totally for you. And I had to add Indie! Okay now read and review and I need ppl to do the same. Yes Mitch that means you! And Plesser and Mimi and Gaby and everyone!**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**Venus Chick 2**_


End file.
